Brumak
The Brumak was one of the largest species of Hollow creature, believed by COG scientists to be the apex predator of the Hollow. COG research indicated that they were bred from apes by the Locust, often growing to about 12+ meters in height (39 feet) and weighing around 10,000 kilograms (22,046 lbs). These huge monsters had extraordinarily thick hides, even without their heavy armor. Unlike the Corpser, Brumaks only had two eyes, but their helmets are covered in luminescent lenses, giving the illusion that they have more. They were equipped with wrist-mounted chainguns and a back-mounted rocket launcher, (making them deadly at both close and long range) and possessed incredible strength, capable of pushing over an Assault Derrick with a single shoulder-shove. The giant reptilian-like creatures were enslaved by the Locust and used in battle as massive, sentient tanks. There were rumors of Brumaks carrying energy beam cannons instead of the chainguns, but this was never confirmed. Despite several sightings of Locust riding on the backs of the beasts, no Human had attempted to ride one until Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago, during the last hours of the Sinking of Jacinto.Gears of War 2 History Hammer of Dawn Counterattack After E-Day, at least three Brumaks were seen fighting COG forces before the Hammer of Dawn strikes across Sera.Gears of War intro Evacuation of Ilima During the evacuation of Ilima, Zeta-Six found a Brumak while searching for Echo-Five. Michael Barrick wanted to take it out but Lt. Minh Young Kim reminded him they were on a rescue mission. Soon after, several blasts from a Hammer of Dawn satellite attempted to kill the beast but were off target and instead destroyed some of the buildings around the Brumak as it advanced through the city. Right after Zeta-Six finished off three Seeders, another Brumak came crashing through the building right in front of them and, depending on how quickly the player killed the creature in RAAM's Shadow, it may or may not have destroyed some of the Armadillos that were loading up civilians for evacuation. Zeta-Six was able to kill the Brumak by shooting directly at its wrist-mounted chain guns and firing Boomshot rounds at the missile launcher mounted on its back, which ignited the rockets housed inside. The resulting explosion destroyed it, along with half of the building it emerged from. Battle of Ephyra East Barricade Campaign Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, at least one Brumak attacked Delta-One from the Fenix estate. It chased them to East Timgad, forcing Delta to play a game of cat and mouse with it all over the surrounding area. During the chase, Marcus and Dom began to shoot at its legs in an attempt to stop it, until the soldiers from Delta were able to reach Timgad Central Energy and confront it there, buying time to try to return the energy to the Timgad Bridge. They first destroyed both of its arm-mounted machine guns, followed by concentrating their fire to its legs to expose the beast's rider and kill him. The Brumak soon began to rage and started to follow the soldiers into the transformer blocks, where Marcus and Dom were able to bait it into running into the power lines, electrocuting it and returning the energy to the Timgad Bridge in the process. Jilane Massacre At least one Brumak took part in the Jilane Massacre. It laid siege to COG forces while hordes of Drones gained access to the city and murdered every human they encountered. Montevado A few months after the Lightmass Offensive, a single Brumak, supported by a small group of Drones, attacked Delta-One. The Brumak harassed Delta-One until stopped by Cole and Sigma-One. Baird and Cole were able to lead the Brumak into a canyon and trap it under rocks, effectively killing it. Operation: Hollow Storm 's chain gun.]] During the COG's Assault on Landown, dozens of Brumaks attacked the Rig convoys from both underground and hiding in the forest in South Landown. One Brumak came from underground with a huge battalion of Grapplers and took out one of the rigs before Delta made a hasty get-away. Later at South Landown, multiple Brumaks engaged the convoy once more. A Centaur saved Delta Squad's rig from a Brumak as they drove past, quickly killing the beast with several shots from its main gun. Marcus then tried to assist a King Raven under assault from a Brumak by shooting it with the Chain Gun mounted on Rig 314. He was too late to save the Raven, but he did succeed in killing the beast. Another Brumak charged at the Rig in front of Delta's, flipping it onto its side. Delta retaliated but only managed to wound it as their ride attempted to push through the battlefield. As the rig avoided that Brumak, another appeared in the road ahead. Marcus used the Chain Gun to blind it, then the Rig's driver, Dizzy Wallin, rammed the beast, finishing it off. Delta then used Mortars to defend Rig 314 against a Brumak emerging from a tunnel in the city of Landown. Two direct hits pounded the beast into submission. Later in the Operation, as Delta began to infiltrate the Locust tunnels under Mount Kadar, three more Brumaks were encountered. Riding in a Centaur tank, Delta remained silent as one crossed their path and inadvertently assisted them by knocking down a column Delta could drive over. Further along the tunnel, Delta had to face two more Brumaks. Dodging their missiles, they were dispatched with three shots each from the Centaur's main gun. When Dominic Santiago and Marcus Fenix, split from the rest of Delta, found the Highway that led to the Locust capital Nexus, they found Brumaks and Drones passing by without taking notice of them. Later as they searched for Maria, Dom's wife, they encountered another Brumak guarding an area full of human prisoners. As Delta made their escape from the Hollows, riding a pair of Reavers, they had to make their way through several Brumaks before finally making their way out of the Hollows. Delta also managed to aid a Gear squad that were facing off against a horde of Boomers, Drones, and a Brumak. The Fall of Jacinto During the Siege of Jacinto, three Brumaks were used to breach the defences of Jacinto City. KR Three-Two was shot down by a Brumak's rockets, and a pair of them later headed towards the north entrance of the COG HQ inside the city. They almost breached the line of defence, but Delta Squad was able to kill them with mortar fire. After Jacinto was effectively secured from the Locust siege, Marcus and Dom made their way through Jacinto to the massive sinkhole in the city in order to gain access to the Hollow. During their descent into the sinkhole, Marcus and Dom encountered a small detachment of Locust soldiers with a Brumak in the rear of the company. The Brumak destroyed the building that Marcus and Dom were in; however, it also crushed a majority of the detachment along with it. Marcus and Dom survived the crash, and found that the Brumak was still alive. They dodged heavy fire from its chain guns and kill its rider. Marcus came up with a plan to hijack and ride the Brumak into the Locust Hollow; to use its weaponry to destroy the columns under Jacinto and accomplish their goal of flooding out the Hollow. This plan worked, and the hijacked Brumak was used to clear a path through the underground tunnels, killing dozens of Drones, Boomers, Seeders and Nemacyst and even duelling a Corpser and taking down a Torture Barge at one point. However, the Brumak that Marcus and Dom were riding started to mutate due to prolonged exposure to the Imulsion lake under Jacinto. The Brumak mutated into a large monster that was several buildings high. The Lambent Brumak destroyed the King Raven helicopter carrying the Lightmass Bomb the COG had intended to use to detonate the tunnels. With the bomb destroyed, Marcus had to improvise and decided to use the Lambent creature as a giant, living bomb. After several Hammer of Dawn strikes, it detonated in a massive explosion that finally sank Jacinto and flooded the Inner Hollows. Countless Brumaks died in the ensuing flood, along with any other Locust forces still inside the Hollow. The Lambent Pandemic Several Brumaks survived the flooding of the Hollow. During the First Battle of Azura, Locust forces were able to land in Brumaks which weakened the Onyx Guard's defences. Days later, after Cole and his small team survived the collapse of the Centennial Bridge following the death and subsequent explosion of the Lambent Leviathan, they were washed up on the Hanover coast. There, Clayton Carmine spotted a Brumak towing a Siege Beast. Later on, that Brumak was encountered when they re-grouped with survivors of the CNV Sovereign. Delta took over a Catapult and used it to kill two others of its kind and several Locust, including the Brumak.Gears of War 3: Act II: Shipwreck When Delta rescued Anya Stroud and Jace Stratton, they encountered another Brumak that emerged from under the remains of Sovereign. The six Gears managed to destroy the Brumak by concentrating their fire on the beast, particularly on its wrist guns, causing them to explode, followed by focusing fire on its rocket pack. After enough fire directed at the rocket pack, the explosives within detonated, killing the Brumak. On Delta's way to Mercy, another Brumak was part of the Locust force that was stationed at Concord Air Base. Using the trucks Delta were travelling in, they dragged a razor wire between them and drove up and off of ramps next to the beast, decapitating it. When Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated, a Brumak was seen dying at Anvil Gate. Swarm War Brumaks would not be seen again until 42 A.E., when a Swarm version of the creature appeared. Much like Drones, Brumaks seem to have been encased in impenetrable crystal shells after the Countermeasure was deployed. Overview Role The role the Brumak played in the Locust army was a tactical one, being deployed to act as a walking arsenal, laying waste to any and all human forces in its path. It used its weapons to devastate Human military forces and level infrastructure. When the Locust Horde invaded a city, the Brumak was used to cause heavy casualties and large amounts of destruction. Besides offensive purposes, Brumaks have been seen in and around Nexus, being used for defensive purposes; in this case, protecting the city. Weapons The Brumak is armed to the teeth with deadly weapons used to take out groups of infantry and vehicles, as well as groups of civilians and surrounding buildings to wreak havoc. The Brumak is armed with two wrist-mounted chain guns, as well as a massive rocket launcher mounted on its back. There are rumors of the Brumak being seen with two energy beam cannons instead of the chain guns. Besides its standard weapons, the Brumak is also massive, at least 49 feet tall and weighing around 33,069 pounds. Coupled with its imposing size, the Brumak also has enough strength to topple over an Assault Derrick. Behind the Scenes *After completing Tenuous Footing, you get the Achievement Brumak Rodeo. *In the Deleted Scene Road to Ruin, you will encounter a Brumak; if you wait too long to get to the alternative route, it will attack, and you can kill it with nearby Troikas. This Brumak can have its guns disabled. *Brumaks can appear in boss waves in Horde 2.0. They can reach almost every spot on a map, even if it seems impossible. If you're lucky, it doesn't move at all until you've taken care of the rest of the wave. The Instagib Melee mutator is almost impossible to use against a Brumak because the beast will instantly move toward the player, and touching his feet will cause instant death. *In most cases that the Brumaks are encountered in the game, the player typically has access to heavy weapons of some sort with which to kill them. It is only the Brumak encountered at the end of Act II's Shipwreck in Gears of War 3 that the player has to rely on regular weapons to kill it. References Category:Hollow Creatures Category:Males Category:Locust Horde vehicles